1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to furniture construction, and particularly to a congregational prayer chair constructed and designed to accommodate Muslim worshipers performing congregational prayers in mosques.
2. Description of the Related Art
Muslims are required to pray five times a day. These prayers are usually performed by millions of worshipers in mosques around the world. The worshipers are required to arrange themselves in compact, straight and parallel rows with no gaps in the rows. Participants are required to attain a particular set of body positions while performing the prayers. These positions consist of standing, bowing, prostrating, and sitting on the ground or floor for long and short periods of time. Unfortunately, because of age, illness, pregnancy, etc., many worshipers cannot assume all of the required body positions and must rely on a support structure (usually a conventional chair) for assistance in attaining the positions that they cannot assume or find difficult to assume.
It has been determined through observation that chair users can be classified into five basic categories: Category 1, uses chairs to perform all praying positions; Category 2, uses chairs in all praying positions, except the standing position; Category 3, uses chairs in all positions, except the standing and bowing positions; Category 4, uses chairs only for the long sitting position; Category 5, may use the chair for any position if fatigued. Placement of the chair's front and/or rear legs relative to a row will depend on the particular category, wherein either the front legs or the rear legs are aligned with the row. Unfortunately, both positions have disadvantages, since they may cause the worshiper to be in misalignment with the row in some of the prayer positions. Millions of Muslim worshipers would welcome a chair designed to alleviate the misalignment problems and still provide adequate support to attain all of the required prayer positions. Thus, a congregational prayer chair solving the aforementioned problems is desired.